


Holiday Gone Wrong

by prmniqqin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prmniqqin/pseuds/prmniqqin
Summary: Arthur is on holiday, and not even a day in, his government dumps work on him which were due the next day, unfortunately, it was also that very specific day that his boyfriend, Gilbert, would visit. They both had planned it for a while now, to spend much needed time with each other, only for it to get ruined by work. Arthur stresses and rushes to finish his work, uncaring if it was half-assed or not, desperate to spend time with his lover, who does his very best to cheer up Arthur about it.
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Holiday Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot includes cusses, and nothing more to worry about.

Arthur sighed heavily, rubbing his temples in hopes of calming down, however, it only fueled his anger more, but he wasn't angry, no no, not at all. He was pissed. With a low growl, he glared at his laptop screen with killing intent. He had received work this morning, being told that these due tomorrow. Yes, he was livid at the fact that the work sent to him was due tomorrow, however what pissed him off the most was that he and his superiors had agreed that starting from today, he will no longer work as he'll be taking a holiday, and apparently, his superiors don't understand what a holiday means. Should he have said vacation instead? Groaning, he buried his face into his palms, losing the energy to be angry, now upset. "I hate them so much..." 

He looked up from his hands after a little while, reluctantly glancing at his laptop, a frown painted on his features. He still has so much more work to do, and he couldn't bring himself to work and finish up what he can right now. He hated it, so damned much. Arthur loathed it, since his lover-Gilbert-is coming over all the way from Germany to visit him in England today. When? He doesn't know; he can't remember.. They had planned that as soon as his holiday starts, they'd spend time together, catch up on life and on other things, maybe go out and have fun, cuddle and be sweet with each other.. But they won't be able to do that, all thanks to his stupid work, and his idiot superiors for thinking it was alright to dump a hefty amount of work on him, all due the next day. 

Straightening out his back, he took a deep breath, hopefully it taking excess stress and fatigue off of him. With a defeated sounding sigh, he reached out for his laptop, bringing himself to work, doing it as fast and half-assed, a bit worried that he won't have enough time to finish it all. Normally, he wouldn't even do this, but he has to... Sighing, he muttered in incomprehensible English, typing out his emails and filling in forms, surprisingly focused.

He kept at it for an hour until,

Ding dong!

Arthur jumped from the noise, cusses escaping his mouth. Damn it, who's at the door?! He was busy, and he doesn't want to interact with the outside world right now, his work was far more important! Growling, he pushed himself (and his chair) away from the table. If his superiors were here to dump more work on him, he will curse them off before he'd slam the door in their face! They have some nerve..! Taking a deep breath, he recollected himself. He got out of his chair, the bell ringing once more, implying that whoever was in front of his lovely home right now was getting impatient, well, piss off! He's allowed to take as much time as he'd like! Huffing, he straightened out his clothes, making himself look nicer than how he felt, of course he has to look nicer than how he felt, he's an English gentleman after all! Well, for today as of this moment, not really, but reputation is reputation. Shortly, he stretched, hearing a few bones popping, feeling bits of stress and frustration leave him. However, annoyance quickly filled in once he had heard the stupid ring, again.

With a growl, he rushed over to the door before the person at front could make it go off again, aggressively unlocking and opening his door, more than ready to tell to whoever it was to fuck off and leave him the hell alone, however, the words failed to leave his mouth once he saw who it was, freezing upon seeing him, it was Gilbert. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds, stunned that he had forgotten that his lover would come. He did his best to act as if he has remembered, failing by stumbling over his words. "Gil.. Gilbert, hi.. It's sure uh, nice seeing you here."

Gilbert rose a brow, looking confused and a little disappointed, not having caught on yet. He honestly wasn't expecting Arthur to greet him so weirdly, and he had hoped that the other would at least look excited to see him, but clearly not. He wondered why. Staying quiet, he studied Arthur's face for a moment, realising why he was greeted so oddly, the other's expression saying it all. An 'oh' escaped his frowning lips, his disappointment so much more clearer than earlier. "Did you seriously forget that I was coming over today?" Shaking his head lightly, he sighed, pushing Arthur aside gently as he welcomed himself inside. "We planned this visit for literal weeks Arthur, maybe even months, and you just- you just forget it now? How?"

It was clear that Gilbert was upset with this, understandably so. He huffed in annoyance, hearing the door close behind him, a soft click following as he took off his shoes. "Well," he started, grabbing his pair of slippers from the shoe rack nearby, "I hope you have a reason for why you forgot," he grumbled, putting on the pair of slippers, ignoring Arthur's apologetic gaze.

"I do, and I-"

Sending a glare towards him, he effectively shut Arthur up, making him mumble a quick sorry also. "Or, I'm going to pretend as if you aren't here, even if this your house." He placed his shoes where the slippers once were, grumbling. "It was exhausting travelling all the way here, so your reason better be understandable." Placing his bag on the floor, he stood up straight, now properly facing Arthur, still not acknowledging his sorry look. He crossed his arms, "And so, your reason?"

Arthur did his best to keep his posture straight, as he kept shifting his weight from side to side. He never liked the gaze of the Prussian whenever he was upset, mad, or disappointed, it's never pleasant and it will never be, it always feels like he's being eaten inside out. It's awful, but at least most of the time, he was reasonable, though sometimes not. With a hidden frown, he swallowed his growing guilt, not liking his situation. Today isn't really just his day.

"I got work dumped on me and I didn't know since you know, my holiday starts today... And I didn't take it at all that kindly when I saw it, had a fit.." He brought his attention to the ground, feeling better when he could no longer see Gilbert's bitter face. "I was planning to ignore it, it's all due tomorrow and I got it today, and so that we can have a great time today, but they mentioned in multiple emails that if I don't get it done, well... It'll be holiday where I work, which isn't really a holiday.. Which is incredibly stupid. You visiting just completely slipped out of my mind while I was working, and from the bottom of my heart.." He hesitantly brought his gaze back to Gilbert, who was no longer crossing his arms or seemed at all that bitter. Arthur told him his apology, a genuine sorry look painted on his face, "I'm sorry. I genuinely am sorry, Gilbert."

He stiffened up once Gilbert sighed, unable to tell if he was disappointed or not. Instead, he brought his gaze away from him, muttering an apology once more. "Ah-?" He felt warm, sweaty hands cup his face, looking at Gilbert straight in the face before feeling soft, slightly warm lips on his own. A small, relaxed smile made it up to his face, more than happily returning the chaste kiss. They pulled apart not too long after, pale hands staying on flushed cheeks, happy smiles on both faces.

"Go finish whatever you have to do, I understand. I'm just.. upset at that I won't be able to spend much time with you today, I wanted to take you out on a casual date, or have you do that. But! Your work is more important than me, so go do that, or I'm gonna kick your ass, okay?" Gilbert grinned, pecking the other once more before letting go of him. 

Surprised by the small kiss, Arthur let out a soft, surprised noise before stumbling with his words, "I.. Ahm, yes. I'll make sure we'll go on a date somewhere this week, you can count on it Gil." He smiled at how his lover's face brightened up upon hearing his words, it was adorable, Gilbert really was... He loved him so much.

A joyous grin was painted on Gilbert's face, excited for their date that'll come at some point this week, hell yeah! "I'm counting on you for that date then! And-" picking his bag up from the floor, "-I'm going to go get settled and clean up. I'll probably end up sleeping for a bit, so expect silence from me before I make your day awesome! You better do your work, no slacking, but make sure to take breaks every now and then!"

Arthur sighed, "Right, I'll go do my work.. It's not like I'd want to work on my holiday anyway, plus, if I get to spend more time with you, that's simply enough reason to start working." He smiled gently at him, hesitating before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then. And rest well, love you."

"Love you too," Gilbert returned it lovingly and softly, a gentle smile on his face. The two parted their ways to do their own thing, Arthur going towards his laptop, doing his work despite that he didn't want to do it, but the thought of spending time with his lover made him work... And that he'd rather not work during on what should be his relaxation time. Gilbert's went to Arthur's room to leave his belongings there, before going to the bathroom to get himself freshened up. Once he got himself covered up, he lied down on Arthur's bed, more than ready to get himself some sleep. Getting under the covers, a smile graced his face, his exhaustion and fatigue catching up to him the moment he was comfortable. Mumbling, he believed that Arthur would be done with his work by the time he woke up.

...

Once he woke up and gathered his thoughts together, he first went to go check on how Arthur was doing, wanting to check up on him before getting something to eat. He groaned, feeling a bit awful, he should've gotten something to eat before he slept, oh well. Uh..? Gilbert was baffled to see how his lover was doing, he was fuming red with anger, and despite that he was only watching him from at a distance, he felt quite.. intimidated. He's never seen someone look so pissed in front of a laptop before, and the fact that he was silent about it was unnerving. Taking a deep breath as quietly as he could, he walked over to him, gently tapping his shoulder. Arthur flinched harshly, throwing a sharp glare over his shoulder. "Hey," Gil swallowed, "You.. doing alright? Do you need some help?"

Arthur seemed like he was about to burst into flames when he turned to glare, however as soon as he realised who it was, the fire he was about to screech couldn't leave, only a shaky, exasperated sigh. Getting out of his chair, he hugged Gilbert tightly, surprising him before he happily returned the hug. "I want to say yes for both, but I'm not doing alright as of.. right now, and you can't really help me out either... It's, it's idiotic British government things..." he muttered, resting his head on the other's shoulder, nuzzling lightly.

Gilbert held his lover closely to himself, gently stroking his hair, helping Arthur relax. "Well.. Okay, I'd love to help out still though, is there anything that you need? I want to help you out, even if it's small or something simple." He placed a warm kiss on his head, happy that he could hold the other in his arms.

Arthur hummed thoughtfully, feeling so much more better now compared to earlier, but he started to feel his fatigue catch up to him, and that he felt hungry. Ah, maybe they can have lunch.. "How about lunch.. and tea? Can I go rest while you do those? Wait, is that alright?"

"It's fine by me, don't worry. You go and get some rest, you deserve it. I'll go make lunch and your tea, the usual right?" Arthur nodded, "And I'll wake you up when I'm done, I'm going to buy some ingredients too in case you don't have much in your fridge. Do you want anything specific for the food, or?"

"No, nothing specific, you decide on what we should eat, even if its just eggs. I just want to sleep," he laughed softly, "Hopefully, I'll much better by then." Arthur sighed, squeezing his lover before letting go, going to turn off his laptop. Gilbert's pout went unnoticed, wanting to have stayed hugging for a little longer although he knew it was coming. "Also, my wallet is on the bedside table if you need it, I'm going to nap now."

He nodded, "I'll go get it in a little bit then. Rest well, and I love you." Placing a kiss on his forehead, Gilbert smiled chastely at his tired, flustered lover, who muttered something intelligible, he hopes that it was nice. Arthur went over to the sofa and got himself comfortable, his lover asking if he wanted to rest there instead of the bed, having answered that he couldn't be bothered to go all the way to his room. Shaking his head, Gilbert chuckled, sighing happily.

Once he got Arthur's wallet, having put some of his money in there as well, he thought of what kind of cake should he make while he checked the fridge and what was in it. Not a lot was missing, so he doesn't need to buy much, even for the cake he wanted to make. Arthur already had a lot of the ingredients, so it wasn't too costly when he bought the things he needed. He was glad that he didn't need to take long at the store, not wanting Arthur to wake up and find out he hasn't made anything yet, although that was a bit unlikely. On the way back home, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so angry? He should've at least gotten more than half work done, so he didn't quite understand why was he so mad. It's not often that he'd actually be stressed about work... Arriving at Englishman's home, he made sure that the door was locked before he made something.

He quietly placed the groceries on the counter, so that Arthur could sleep pleasantly on the couch. Taking out the ingredients to make cake, he worked on it first as it'd take the longest compared to cooking food and making tea. Once done with the batter, he took his phone and set up a timer as soon as he placed the cake pan filled with batter in the oven, leaving it to bake. He sighed, cleaning up first before he started on their lunch. He wanted to keep it simple, planning to just cook some eggs and sausages, and toast some bread. It was something that Gilbert was sure that Arthur would eat, since he's unsure if he'd like something from the German cuisine (he doesn't understand what he likes and dislikes if he were honest) and he doesn't know how to make anything English. So, taking a pan out, he turned on the stove and started to cook, placing bread in the toaster and water in the kettle for tea. Once done with the food, he went to wake up his lover, telling him that the food was ready and his tea would be done shortly.

Mumbling something incoherent, Arthur stayed on the couch. Gilbert sighed lightly, puzzled, since he wasn't sure what the other was trying to say. "I'll go wake you up when your tea is done then?" He got a response, well, if he can call it that... It was just a hum, and it sounded like he was saying okay, but it could have been something else, he wasn't really sure.

He went back to the kitchen, finding out that the water was done boiling. Getting a cup and a tea bag, he placed the bag in, pouring the hot water into the cup. Taking a teaspoon from one of the cupboards, he stirred until he believed it was good. He'll go get Arthur after checking if his cake was actually being baked, and he didn't just put it in there under the assumption that it's baking. Thankfully, he was doing it right and he wasn't being a complete idiot with it. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he squeaked, surprised. "What the-?!"

Arthur chuckled, not expecting his lover to squeak out of all things. He pressed himself against Gilbert's back, resting his head somewhat on his shoulder. He spoke softly, his voice sounding tired. "You didn't hear me come in, Gil?"

"No?" He replied, clearly confused. He doesn't know if Arthur had been watching him the whole time or, if he had just arrived. He didn't hear him, seriously, when did he come in? Reaching out to hold the other's hands, he asked, "When did you even come in?"

Kissing the back of Gilbert's neck, he told him that he came in before he checked whatever it is in the oven. Smiling, he nuzzled his shoulder, asking if Gilbert could let go of his hands so he look at what he had made, which he did. He glanced over to the food which were still on the stove, becoming hungrier by just looking at them, as soon as he saw tea, he let out happy, pleased sound. "Did you put condensed milk already?" He asked his lover, who shook his head.

"Not yet, I can go do it. You just go to the dining table." Gilbert told him, going to get condensed milk from the fridge. Arthur hummed, sounding upset, he didn't want to go sit and wait for Gilbert to come with his tea and their food. Pouting, he grabbed a plate and placed what the other made there, proceeding to take two more plates and a couple of forks. "Arthur..."

"I'm not going to the dining room and just wait, I want to help out.. And it'd take a little longer if I let you do it alone, I'm sure we're both hungry." Arthur smiled at his lover, making him feel warm and a little flustered. Gilbert nodded, muttering that he had a point. Going to the dining table, Gilbert had brought the food and Arthur with his tea and the plates, quickly setting up the table and pushing Arthur's laptop away, they grabbed their portions and started to eat. It was silent while they ate, the Brit's face blissful and the Prussian's was a thoughtful one.

Once Gilbert finished, he quickly went to get a glass so he could drink water. He went back to the table, pouring himself water into his glass from the pitcher, sending a quick glance over to his lover who was drinking the rest of his tea. He drank half of his glass before placing it down, speaking. "Arthur? I want to ask something."

"Well," placing his teacup down, he looked over to Gilbert, "Go ahead, what is it?" He replied, having a curious look on his face as he faced his lover, who wore a confused look. He wondered what he had wanted to ask as his confusion seemed real, opposed to other many times where Gilbert just asks him questions to chat or get to know him better.

"I know you're easily not stressed or pressured when it comes to work and other things, and I didn't really... I take that back, I did mind it when I found out that you had work, and it was understandable that you forgot about me, although rude, you were probably really pissed and stressed before I came. I just wanted to know why were you so pissed? And I mean about earlier, when I tapped your shoulder. Is there just too much that you actually feel overwhelmed, or?"

"Ah.. In a way, yes, I did feel overwhelmed. Since it felt like whenever I got to finish some things, I end up getting more, and it only made me angrier as I worked because it felt like I wasn't getting anything done. And.. I was sent more things to work on earlier, which was why I was so mad, because I wanted to be done with it. I didn't want to work anymore, I just wanted to spend time with you. Apparently that's a bit too much to ask for, and.. It does makes me sad, I'm unable to spend time with you because of it. Although I feel tired, I'll definitely finish it! Hopefully before night arrives. Also, are you baking sweets? It smells like vanilla. What are you baking?" Arthur was excited about what Gilbert was baking, although he couldn't tell if it were muffins, cookies, or something else, he loves baked goods.

"I see.... I'm sure you can do it! And don't stress yourself out by putting a time limit, I know you don't easily give in to stress or pressure, but today seems like an exception. Make sure to not tire yourself out too much though! I'll be waiting for you, alright?" Gilbert grinned, happy that Arthur had asked about what he was baking. "Of course, it's vanilla flavoured! And I'm baking cake, because I thought it'd cheer you up from work. I've also bought some chocolate frosting to decorate it with, also for some additional flavour, and cherries!"

"I can't wait until it's ready then, you and your brother are one of kind when it comes to baking. I can't even tell if your brother taught you or vice versa, and you refuse to tell me." He sighed, having received a grin from the other, "Anyway, I'll get right to work so I can enjoy a good slice of your cake. I just need to wash the dishes and such first, so if you'll- hey!" Arthur tried to take back his plate and cup which Gilbert took, as he planned to wash them and help out if he could with cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Nope! I'm washing these, you can go work. I still need to clean up the kitchen, I don't want to you help clean either. And don't pout at me like that," he huffed, "Just go and do your work so we both get things done, okay? It'll be much better, because the faster we finish on our own things, the faster we'll be together, right?" He drank the rest of his water, standing up, he heard Arthur sigh as he collected his own plate and glass, pilling up the plates and the glass and cup, somehow.

"You have a point, so I guess I have no choice but to go work..." Arthur muttered, frowning a little as the only response given to him was a 'mhm' before the other left. Moving himself so that he was closer to his device, he moved it until it was in front of him, starting to work as soon as he could. A relieved sigh escaped when he noticed he had no new notifications for work, briefly checking how much he had left, he assumed that he probably has half, maybe a little bit more left. Humming, he started to type emails to the other countries' superiors, as well as replies, starting off with the easy ones.

It didn't Gilbert long to clean up the dishes and the utensils that he used, nor did he take long cleaning up the counters, making sure they look as if they were never used. Now, he just had to patiently wait for his cake. He found waiting for it to finish boring, and had wanted to go mess with Arthur but he couldn't, so he just paced back and forth. He could go use his phone, but he didn't want to drain the battery although it was higher than thirty percent... It was his only timer for the cake, and he doesn't want to overcook it, so he ended up doing nothing but pace back and forth until his alarm rung, which he immediately turned off. "It's done!"

Making sure that he wouldn't get himself burnt, he put on oven mittens and turned off the oven, proceeding to take the cake pan out. He let it cool down. Taking his mittens off, he took the frosting and cherries he stored away, waiting some more... Once enough time had passed and that he was sure that it's cool now, he took the cake out of the pan, placing it on a plate before decorating with the frosting and cherries... Would Arthur want it now? He wondered, thinking about it before remembering what the other had said, which the answer is most likely a yes. Bringing a couple of plates and forks to the dining table once more, before he brought in the cake and a knife to cut it with, cutting himself and Arthur a slice, despite that the Englishman was refusing to glance over at the baked good. He knows that he wants it, and it's good to take a break! Although it hadn't been that long since Arthur started working again...

"Take a break Arth, the cake's done and I know you want some!" Gilbert grinned at his lover, sitting beside him, before taking a bite out of his slice. He wasn't too sure of the taste because he had added frosting, but he knows that the cake itself was good. And? He actually found it delicious, the chocolate mixed quite well with the vanilla. Taking a forkful of the baked good, he reached over to Arthur who's been ignoring him and his cake (sadly.)

"Arthur," he whined, waiting for him to take the bite. Arthur stared before sighing, pushing his laptop away, he muttered an 'alright' before eating the forkful of cake that was being fed to him. It was... delicious, actually, he liked how the chocolate wasn't too sweet (but was sweet enough to enjoy,) and how the two flavours would mix quite nicely.

"It's delicious," he told Gilbert as he picked up his fork, "I'm taking your advice and I'm taking a break, okay? Plus, it'll just make me hungry if I ignore it any longer." He started to eat his slice of the cake, making the Prussian more joyous after hearing that it was tasty.

"Happy to hear that you like it!" He said with a big grin. The two had a little, cheery chat as they ate their slices, sharing a slice once they finished their own individual pieces, having wanted more of the cake but not quite a full slice. Gilbert cleaned up again once they were done, and had put away the cake in the fridge for later, not letting his lover have a word with him about cleaning up. They'll end up getting nowhere if he let it happen. As soon as he finished cleaning, he told Arthur that he'll stay in his room most of the time, Arthur, who was back doing work, nodded, telling him a thank you for the cake and for cleaning up, although he wanted to do it.

Since Gilbert was unable to spend time with Arthur, he ended up falling asleep again the moment he was back on Arthur's bed. He ended up sleeping for quite a bit, that once he woke up, it was dark outside. The night had settled in, the day having already said their see you again. It was rather still bright out when he was awake earlier, so how come he slept for much longer this time? With a groan, he didn't let himself think about it, not really wanting to. He left the bed since Arthur wasn't with him, and wanted to go find him, surely he still can't be working.. Right? He has to be at least nearly done, or maybe he's having tea? He went to go check the dining room, where Arthur worked, as it was the place he would most likely be if he was still working. 

And he was. He.. looked pissed, the kind of angry that no one really likes, then again who likes people being angry at them? Gilbert silently left, a bit too tired to deal with a livid Arthur. Maybe he can get a slice of cake for him? Tea, maybe? He hummed thoughtfully, thinking what would cheer him up from being so mad. He wondered if it was even healthy to get angry a lot of times within a day, being in his thoughts, the worn out, angry whisper of "thank, fucking, god," and a couple harsh sounding slams goes unnoticed by his ears. He wondered if he was dreaming, Arthur being pissed in front of his laptop again, hm...

Arthur had genuinely never been so thankful that he was finally finished with work, nor had he been so pissed with it, so much so that he couldn't control his anger with closing his laptop that he ended up doing it too harshly, having done the same with putting his chair away. He muttered cruel, ugly curses at the electronic device and at his superiors, getting tired rather quickly from being angry and from his work. He swears, he'll get his revenge... One day.

Sighing, he noticed that it was dark outside, with a frown, he grew upset. Gilbert had been with him since eleven, having lunch at somewhere between thirteen and fourteen, maybe earlier, and now what time is it? He hopes that it's not too late.. He wants to spend even an hour or so with Gilbert, chatting or cuddling was fine with him, he just wanted time with him. Making his way back to his room, he saw that Gilbert was standing still in the hall, quiet, most likely to be in thought. Ah! He wondered what his lover was thinking about to seem focused, however, the thought quickly left when he realised that he could spend time with him as of right now. Approaching his lover quietly, he made sure that he wouldn't be noticed before wrapping his arms around his waist, lifting him for a split second. Gilbert squeaked from surprise, stiffening up as Arthur buried his head into his neck, smiling as he kissed his skin. "Hey."

"Well, hello to you too.." Gilbert muttered a bit dejectedly, gently being spun around by Arthur. He sighed lightly, smiling, giving his lover a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you really have to surprise me though? I was thinking of what could cheer you up too," he laughed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd get scared when I hugged you. I did plan to be sneaky about it, but I didn't think it would make you give out such a cute squeak." he answered, chuckling at the flushed face the other wore, "And you were? That's sweet of you.. Thank you, although I'm sorry that I didn't let you think long enough to come up with something." Arthur smiled, hugging Gilbert closely, feeling so much more better. He felt tired from working and from being livid, and his lover really just makes it all better, it felt like he wasn't even tired, he felt energetic in a way. 

".. It wasn't cute, and no, I didn't get scared! I was taken by surprise!" Gilbert huffed in annoyance, making Arthur laugh. Pinching his cheek, he continued, "And yeah, I was trying to think of something to cheer you up. You looked so mad just moments ago, I don't know understand how you're so calm right now."

Arthur hummed, letting Gilbert go before lifting him off of the ground, making him let out an indescribable, flustered sound. "Well.. It is cute, and I'll take your word for that, although I'm sure that you got scared, which is also adorable. I'm surprised that you saw me mad, I didn't hear you, then again I was fuming... And I'm calm right now because I don't have to do work anymore, and we can finally spend time with each other, so off to my room we go!" With a grin, Arthur walked to his room to his ease, pleased that Gilbert wasn't making a fuss about being carried.

Gilbert had only sighed, just letting his lover carry him to his room. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck so that if he decides to drop him, he'll bring the bastard with him, although he doubts that he would. "..It's not cute, but I know I can't change your mind, so whatever... And that's, surprisingly sweet," he mumbled, kissing Arthur's cheek. "And it's really cute that you want to spend time with me rather than get some rest first, although I wish that you'd rest first. That's more important than me, Arth."

The latter's smile grew, blushing faintly from the small kiss. "Yes... I guess. There's just something about you that puts me at ease. And I know, it's just that I really want to spend time with you, and I can catch up with resting tomorrow." He glanced at Gilbert, before looking back at where he was going, not wanting to hit a wall or something, and had nearly missed his room instead. "Hold on, I'm not done talking- But, could you please open the door?" Chuckling, Gilbert did as told, opening the door as he received a thank you. Going inside, speaking as he did, he closed the door with his foot before placing himself and Gilbert on his bed.

"Anyway, again, there's just something about you that puts me on ease. It might be because I love you, or that I trust you. It might be because I know that you love and trust me just as much, maybe even more, or maybe it's because we make each other feel safe and happy. There can be a lot of reasons, I just don't really know what they are, but for sure, I know, it has something to do with you."

"..."

Gilbert was silent, quiet long enough to make Arthur worry if what he said made no sense, about to voice his concern, he was shushed. "Sorry, sorry. I just.. wasn't expecting that kind of reply from you. I found it sweet and endearing, so much so that a part of me doesn't want to believe that you said that, but you did." Gently caressing Arthur's cheek, he smiled warmly. Bringing himself closer to his lover, he wrapped his arms around him, his smile growing when the other returned the hug with a flushed smile. "You're seriously one of a kind Arthur... I'm seriously honoured to be your lover."

"I love you," he murmured, gently bringing Arthur into a loving kiss.


End file.
